Forget-Me-Not
by INeedADifferentName
Summary: Four years have passed since the Digidestined have fought their final battle against the darkness from the Digital World. Although, a tragedy has struck one of the members, and now the stories and lives of the members open up revealing a past with heartfelt memories. Memories that could sever the bond that has held them close together. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**I have no idea whether this might be a two-shot, three-shot or so on. I originally planned this to be a one-shot, but then I decided that I could actually take this somewhere if I wrote it right. So, here I am, ending up with another story on my platter. Although, this one will be updated rarely, since my main focus's are my prior stories. Any who, if any of you like this story, let me know, cause' I really won't continue it for much longer, if otherwise. Who knows... requests often change my mind. Any who, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon and its related products and affiliations. I do own anything original. Warning (for those who don't read summaries): This is a Michi (Tai and Mimi) heavily-based story. Sorato is there as well, and so will the love triangle of Takari/Daikari.**

* * *

The air filled around with essence of dejection. The cries of those who stood by the alter, echoed through the building. Their sounds reminisced to those who sat, causing their memories to engage in relapse of what they lost. Tears welled in their eyes, as they moaned the loss of a beloved.

A young woman stood by a coffin, peering inside. Her eyes filled with tears, as she mourned the loss of a man who slept peacefully within it. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. She felt as if her whole world crumbled in those few moments that she glanced at him. The people behind her waited for her to say a few words, but instead she let out croaks of despair. She found it hard to form words.

"It's okay," an older woman beside her croaked. She held onto her shoulders, slowly pushing her away. The young woman followed, making no effort to stay by the coffin. She looked back one more time, before finally sitting down in the front row.

A few more cries wallowed through the halls of the church, bouncing between the doors, as they slowly faded. No words were spoken, except by the people who were in line, waiting for their turn to pay their final respects.

A young man walked over to the coffin, looking inside, only to find his best friend. He sighed, tears coming out of his eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be this way," he breathed. "Not like this…," he trailed. He shoved his hands into his pockets, while balling them into fists. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. He couldn't find it in himself to look at the man inside the coffin. He moaned. A few more tears slid down his face, before he felt a hand to his shoulder. He turned. A pair of blue-eyes looked at him. "Its okay, Matt. You don't have to say anything," he heard the boy state. He could hear the despair in his voice. Looking back one more time at the coffin, he turned and nodded to him, before stepping aside. He walked over to where the young woman sat, sitting beside her.

Several more moans and cries were heard from the remaining people who stood in front of the coffin. They quickly paid their respects, before sitting down in the benches laid out before the aisle— with the exception of the dead mans friends, who tried managing a few words, before sitting beside the rest of their group.

A few of the friends, unable to speak, simply made gestures; their expressions revealing the pain in their hearts. It wasn't until a young woman, walked over to the open coffin, when they stopped to look. Her long black dress flowed, giving her the appearance of a widow, while her auburn hair, hidden beneath a black veil-hat, partially covered her face. She held a bouquet in her hands, while standing before the black casket, tears gliding down her face. The church was silent. She moved her lips a little, unable to speak.

She leaned closer, eyeing the man who rested within. She noticed the color of his skin, and longed to caress it one final time. Extending her hand, she made an attempt to touch him, but pulled back quickly. She couldn't find the courage. "Tai," she murmured. "I'm so sorry my love," she cried. "I can't seem to hold you anymore. It hurts too much." Several tears slid down her cheeks, falling onto the brown-haired man. They slithered down his face, creating a façade, as if though he were crying himself.

She whimpered, letting out a small moan, before placing the bouquet on his chest. "To you my love. In memory of what will never be," she moaned. "They're forget-me-nots. Please… take care of them." She kissed him on the lips, before retreating to where her friends sat.

They looked at her, some with tears in their eyes; others, tired from weeping, simply sat, their eyes puffy and red from crying. They gave her a few pats on the shoulder for support. They all needed it.

She smiled at them, before turning to the open casket. The reverend stood by it, while holding out a book. She assumed it to be the Bible. Upon hearing the words, many eulogists give, she closed her eyes, and reminisced about the past, before her former lover, had met his fate:

_The storm-cloud had brimmed over the horizon, as it passed through, causing rain to fall. A young woman sat in a bench, trying to get out of it. Her white dress, stained by mud and drops of rain, flowed to the side, as the wind pushed it. She seemed to be weeping. She held herself close, cold from the temperature, while waiting for a bus to arrive._

_"Mimi," she heard a voice call her. She turned to look where the voice came from. It was her friend. "Tai," she cried. She quickly stood up, running over to him, ignoring the rain as it pelted down._

_He met her half-way. "Mimi," he breathed. "I knew it was you." He saw her eye him; noticing the puffiness in her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked._

_She nodded. "Michael left me at the altar," she croaked. _

_"Yeah, I know, I was there, remember?" he remarked._

_Ignoring his question, she gave out another groan. "Why would he do that?" she whimpered, her voice cracking. "Doesn't he love me?"_

_He looked at her, noting the tears that were sliding down her face. He cupped her chin in his hand, while raising her head to look at him. "Listen to me, Mimi," he began, "that jerk doesn't deserve you. No man should ever leave his girl standing in the altar."_

_She looked at him in the eyes, staring at them. She always loved the way they shimmered when he was angry. She pulled back. "But… I- I don't know what to do," she stammered. "I thought he was the one Tai… I-I," she began to weep again._

_He walked closer to her, embracing her tightly. "Don't cry, Meems," he assured. It was the only thing he could think to say. He rested his chin on her head. "Tai," he could hear her mumble through his chest. "I'm so sorry." He pulled from the embrace. "For what?" he questioned._

_She looked at him. She nodded her head. "For everything," she cried. _

_He looked at her in puzzlement. "Mimi, what are you talking about?" He leaned down to have a closer look at her face, since she refused to look up. He could see the make-up that had smeared._

_"The reason, Mi- Michael left me," she stammered. _

_He kept his gaze steady. "What do you mean?"_

_She looked up, causing him to as well. "I- I…," she trailed. She could feel his eyes bore through her. She closed her eyes, refusing to look at him while she said the next part. "I told him I was in love with you," she finally croaked._

_Shocked, he continued to look at her; though he remained silent._

_"I- I told him that I loved you once before," she continued. Her face made several different expressions. "It was a long time ago, though. I told him that, but he refused to hear more after that. He told me that the wedding was off. That I should go with you, if I wanted to." She stopped, her tears overtaking her._

_"What happened after that?" he questioned. He wanted her to continue. _

_She pursed her lips, while making a frown. "I let him cool off," she cried. "A few months went by, remember when I returned to Japan?" she asked him. She saw him nod. "Well, that's because we broke it off for while. At first, I thought it was officially over, but then one day he called me. He told me that he was sorry, and that he overreacted. So we got back together."_

_He could see her starting to shake. He wondered if that was because of the rain, or something else._

_"It was fine. Months went by and we were like nothing. But then one day he got really drunk, and started screaming at me about how I should have never went back to him. I stayed around, hoping he didn't mean what he had said that day. After, he was sober, he pleaded for forgiveness. I didn't want to give in that easily, but then he proposed to me, and I accepted." She paused. She brushed her hair to the side. "That was stupid of me, huh?" she chuckled._

_He nodded. "You were just in love," he replied._

_She nodded back. "No." she stated simply. "I wasn't. I thought I was, you know. I really, really thought I was. After Michael had left me at the altar though, I finally realized that I wasn't. That, ever since we got back together, I truly regretted it. I just can't believe how long it's taken me to see it," she finished._

_He watched as the rain poured onto her, revealing a timid face, behind all the fierceness she was trying to front. He could tell she was still heartbroken. "You don't have to be strong, Mimi. It's okay to feel weak sometimes," he remarked._

_She looked at him. "Oh, Tai," she cried. She ran over to him, letting out a loud cry, while she embraced him. "It hurts so much?" she moaned_

_He could feel her tears as they slightly soaked his shirt. _

_Several seconds went by, before she spoke again. "Is it okay, if I cry too?" she asked._

_He chuckled. "Of course," he responded. He continued to hold her. He was a little surprised, but nonetheless happy. Happy that she had opened up to him so quickly._

_"Good," she croaked. _

_He could feel her breath on his chest. "I felt so alone," he heard her murmur. "But now, I don't have to be," she stated. He could feel his heart hurt. He couldn't understand why. She was doing something to him, which made him weak at the knees._

_"Mimi," he began. He could hear her start to cry again. _

_"I don't ever won't this moment to end," she cried. She continued to embrace him. "It feels so right."_

_He held onto her tightly. "I know…," he breathed. _

_She lifted her gaze, noticing the rain trickle down his face. "Thank you," she whimpered softly._

_He looked down at her. He noticed her tears meshed with the rain, as they slid down her face. He smiled softly. "You're welcome," he whispered._

_She smiled at him. It wasn't long, before she began to cry again. She couldn't help it. They came like water through a leaking pipe— uncontrollably. She backed away, breaking their embrace again. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why they keep coming," she apologized. She began to wipe her tears, but stopped when a hand held her wrist. She looked up._

_"Don't be," he breathed. "It's okay to keep crying."_

_She frowned. "Yeah, but—," he interrupted her, with his finger to her lip._

_He leaned in closer, his nose almost touching hers._

_She could feel his breath as it hit her face. It smelled like peppermint. She continued to stare at him, feeling a blush creep its way into her cheeks. She made no movement to hide it. She could only think about his eyes, as they stared back at her. Then, the next thing came as a surprise. He kissed her. Shocked by the suddenness of the moment, she did the only thing she felt was right. She kissed him back._

_They remained that way, holding each other tightly, while ignoring the rain as it pelted down on them. The only time they stopped was to catch a breath of air, before resuming. It wasn't until a few kids walked by, shouting a couple of "ewws" when they finally broke it up. They stared at each other, each amazed at what happened only a few second ago. They walked over to the bench, to keep the rain from hitting them any longer. They both were too shy to say anything. _

_"Mimi," he was the first to speak. "I—,"_

_"Don't, Tai," she interrupted him. "Don't say it unless you truly mean it," she fumed. Her hair, untangled by him during their session, now lay at her side._

_He paused, thinking about her words, before speaking again. "I love you," he confessed. "I always have. Since the day you came back from America."_

_She smiled at him. "What about loving Sora?" she pestered him. She was happy that he said those three famous words to her, but she felt she needed to get the Sora thing out in the open; if there would to be anything between them in the future._

_He shrugged. "Got over her, like three months after that one Christmas. Besides, she's with Matt."_

_"But you don't love her, right," she asked._

_He nodded. "Like I said. Got over her a loooooong time ago," he emphasized._

_She smiled at him. "Good, cause' I don't need competition," she admitted._

_He smiled at her. "And what about you, miss 'I just got out of a wedding?'" he joked. He saw her nod. "Over him, like this," he watched her snap her fingers. He laughed at that. "So I suppose you wouldn't mind me asking this then," he continued._

_She looked at him, as he knelt down on one knee. She began to feel her face grow hot. "Miss, Mimi Tachikawa," she heard him say, while holding her hand. She could feel a chill go down her spine. She didn't know whether she wanted this to be happening or not. _

"_Will you be my—,"_

"_Yes!" she interrupted him. _

_He blinked at her. "Really," he grinned, while standing back up._

_She nodded. "Of course, I don't mind getting married again. Heck, I'm already wearing a—,"_

"_Married!?" he interrupted her, his voice shaky. "Who ever said we were getting married?"_

_She looked at him, stunned. "Wha… I… I thought you were talking about marriage. I mean you got down on one knee, and…," her voice trailed. _

_He laughed. "I meant if you wanted to be my girlfriend," he bellowed. He saw her beam at him, her expression fuming. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't find anything to say._

"_Dammit, Tai," she clamored. "Here you go getting a girl's hopes up, and then you don't even come through." She stomped her foot on the ground, pretending to be mad._

_He eyed her, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, Meems," he apologized, while rubbing the back of his head. "If it makes you feel better, I was actually thinking of proposing to you," he followed up._

_She looked at him, a grin on her face. "Really," she smiled. Her face was glowing._

_He grinned at her. "No!" he shrieked. He made a face, while the partial end of his tongue was sticking out._

_She fumed at him. "Dammit, Tai," she shouted. She punched him in the arm, before turning to leave. He grabbed her, before she could._

"_Hey, hey," he reiterated. "Where you going?" He looked at her, his smile fading._

"_Away from you. It's not funny to play with my emotions like that," she cried. Tears began to well up in her eyes again. _

_He saw her eyes tear up. "Aw, c'mon Mimi. You know I didn't mean anything by it," he regressed. "Honest."_

_She looked at him. "You can't do that though Tai. Can't you see I just got out of a wedding," she cried, while holding the bottom end of her dress up._

"_I know, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just wanted to lighten your mood up a bit. But instead I made you cry again." His voice lowered by an octave._

_She smiled at him. "That's sweet,' she expressed. She walked up to him, giving him a peck on the cheek. She saw his face light up._

"_So you forgive me," he shot. "Nope, not yet. You have to make it up to me," he heard her demand. His face contorted. 'What do you want me to do?" he asked her, fearfully._

"_Tell me you love me, again," she mused._

_He smiled. "I love you Mimi Tachikawa," he shouted. _

"_Not so loud," she retorted. "Do you want everyone to hear?"_

_He grinned. "I can say it louder if you want?" he joked._

"_Very funny, Kamiya," she shot back. "Let's just go before I catch pneumonia in this stupid rain," she commanded, while holding her palms up. _

_He looked at her. "Go where?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know. But anywhere else is better than here. I think I'm starting to catch a cold, actually." She felt her forehead with her hand._

"_Here, take this," he offered. He took off his sweater, and handed it to her. _

_She looked at him. "Take it," she heard him repeat. She eyed him. "But won't you get cold yourself,' she asked, with concern._

_He nodded. "Nope, I'm use to it. I use to run in the rain, shirtless when I worked out back in high school. They use to call me, 'Hardcore Kamiya,'" he howled._

_She eyed him carefully, before taking the sweater. "Okay, if you say so," she expressed. She put on the sweater, crushing the white dress inside it. _

"_Better?" he asked. He saw her nod. "Okay, now where do you want to go?" he asked again._

_She shook her head. "Probably my place. I need to get out of this stinkin' dress anyways," she groaned._

_He shot her a worried look. "What?" he heard her ask. He nodded. "Nothing. It's just that… your place is like five miles away." _

"_So…," she began. "What's the problem?"_

_He chuckled. "Unless, you want to walk five miles in this rain, I suggest we go elsewhere," he countered._

"_Wait, you didn't bring your car?" she vexed. She was already starting to dread the walk, and they hadn't even begun._

_He shook his head. "Didn't think I needed it. The church isn't too far from my house."_

_She shot up. "Then that's where we'll go," she clamored._

_He looked at her in bewilderment. "The church?" he asked. He saw her nod. _

"_No, dummy. I mean your house." She was already standing, ready to leave. She knew what she wanted._

_He eyed her. "Uh… my house?" He saw her shake. "You sure?" Another nod. He furrowed his brows, before sighing. "Well, okay, if that's what you really want."_

"_I do," she cried. "Although, I have to ask, is Kari still staying with you?"_

_He nodded back. "Yeah. But she's staying over at a friend's house. She planned to go after your wedding, but seeing as how that's….," he trailed. _

"_She still going over?" she queried, purposely ignoring the wedding part. _

_He shrugged. "I guess she is. Although I don't really know. I mean you did kind of run off on your own back there."_

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"_Well, after you left the altar, the gang went to look for you. I suppose I was the first one to find you," he chuckled._

_She smiled. She liked that her friends went to look for her. It showed her that they truly cared about her._

"_So, we still going?" he asked her, interrupting her thoughts. _

_She nodded. "Yeah!"_

"_Great," he clamored. He grabbed her arm, holding her tightly, while he looped his arm around hers. Then he held her hand. "Let's go then, and put on the hood from the sweater. I don't want you getting sick," he demanded. _

_She did as he told her, then smiled. They walked out from under the bus-stop, holding their hands up as the rain poured onto them again._

"_So, what's this about you running in the rain, shirtless," she pried. They had begun to march towards Tai's house._

_He looked at her. "Oh, nothing," he declared. "Just something I took up to keep my head focused. It helps me meditate, you know."_

_She looked at him. "Helps?" she asked. "So you still do it?"_

_He shrugged. "Sometimes. Mostly it's to help relieve stress, but it's also a good workout."_

_She smiled. "Well just make sure you don't catch a cold."_

_He saluted. "Yes ma'am," he joked. They held hands together, as they marched on. The rain soon began to drizzle, after that. A little of the sun's rays shined through the breaking clouds, revealing a glimmer of hope to those who walked under its light. The young couple held each others hands, as they married their way over unto a new horizon._

* * *

**Weird ending huh? Like I said. I originally planned this to be a one-shot. Ugh... I do sort of regret not making it one, but then these ideas started popping in my head as to how I could continue this story, and now. I think I may have a few twists up my sleeve. Anyways, if anyone would love for me to make this a non-short-shot story, then post a review about it or whatnot. Cause' I most likely will, if no one bothers. Love everyone! Hope this is good enough for a beginning. By the way, I've been wanting to write a pairing of these two. They are my favorite characters from season's one and two. **


	2. First Romance

**Well, here's my take on another continuation of this drama-shot. I have completed some things, finally deciding to flesh this story out, in a way, although I had to figure out exactly where I was planning to take it, before continuing. I hope many of you can enjoy this, and also, don't formalize any thoughts on what's going to happen next. I shall' await, before saying anything more on that. Warning: The following chapter contains PG-13 related content, with some severely slight M-rated content following afterwards. Viewers discretion is advised. Hope many of you can enjoy this. I must forewarn, the couples in this story are: Michi (Tai and Mimi), Sorato (Matt and Sora), Takari/Daikari (Love Triangle) and Kenlei, with a bit of Youmi (Izzy and Yolei). Any who, enjoy! **

* * *

The eulogy finished, and the reverend, standing down, not stood before the casket, taking in warm handshakes, before the coffin was officially closed.

The group who sat in the front row of seats, looked on, watching as the man closed the bed, in which one of their former friends now lay. Some closed their eyes unable to watch. For they knew, once the hatch was laid on top of its partner, would it mean that they had to say good-bye. It was too much for them to bear.

A girl, whose smile would have shined on any other day, now gazed intently at the coffin. Her face was hidden behind a black veil, while her tears slid down her cheeks, landing softly onto her lap. She continued to stare at the coffin, powerless to peer away, until she felt a laden hand touch her shoulder. She turned to look at who it was, while smiling softly, her eyes puffy from crying. "Hey, Sora," she breathed. Her hands remained on her lap.

The red-haired girl smiled at her. She had her hair pinned into a bun, since she refused to wear any hats or accessories on her head. "Hey," the girl replied. She sat next to her, holding her hands into her own. "We have to go now, Mimi," she stated.

The girl looked down at her lap, unwilling to move. She nodded her head. "I can't," she croaked. "I don't want to leave him," she cried.

Sora looked to where her friend was looking at, before giving out a long sigh. She stared back at the other girl, noticing more tears come out from her eyes. She did what came naturally. She embraced her, holding her tightly in her arms. "It's going to be okay, Mimi," she whimpered. She could feel Mimi's tears land on her back.

Mimi began to shake. "I know…," she cried. "I know… but it's just so hard Sora," she croaked, her voice faltering between words.

The red-haired young woman could feel her shake. "Please, Mimi," she pleaded. She could feel tears well up in her eyes as well. She tried to hold them back, but couldn't. They gushed out quickly. She had held her tears in since the beginning, but now, she couldn't help it any longer. "Please, Mimi" she begged once more.

"I can't Sora," the girl cried. "I- I loved him so much!" she cried.

Sora continued to hold her. "I know," she whimpered. "We all did." A tear glided down her face, softly landing like a dewdrop, onto her friends shoulder.

They kept the embrace for a while longer. It wasn't until Matt had walked over, when they finally pulled apart. "You guys ready to go to the funeral?" he asked them.

They both looked at him, each noting the puffiness of his eyes. He had been crying as well. They nodded, both wiping away the tears in their eyes. He squatted down, leaning closer to them. "You guys don't have to go if you don't want to. If it's too hard or—,"

"No, we'll go," Mimi interrupted him. "Besides, we promised Kari we'd be there for her," she added. She let out a small chuckle, while still wiping at her eyes.

He smiled, while slightly looking down, before nodding. "Okay," he stated. He stood erect once more. "I'll be waiting in the car for the both of you. Take your time," he finished.

They both watched as he walked away, disappearing behind one of the doors, before looking back at each other.

They remained silent, each trying to manage a few words. Sora was the first to begin. "You really don't—,"

"No," Mimi interjected. She shook her head. "I do," she finished.

The red-haired girl looked at her. Her eyes halfway closed, while her face made a long expression. "We'll all miss him," she finally wailed.

The girl gave her a weak smile. "Don't count him out just yet," she joked. "They still have to bury him six-feet-under," she added.

Sora looked at her. "They're not burying him," she corrected.

Mimi looked at her in surprise. "They're not?"

She nodded. "Tai's parents decided to put him on one of those walls," she gesticulated with her hands, creating a box shape with her fingers. "It's an aboveground private burial."

The girl looked at her. "Private burial?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They wanted to be able to visit him whenever, and as often as they wanted." She stood up from her position, not wanting to continue on any further. At the rate they were going, she worried if they might really miss the funeral. "Now, come on," she offered her hand. "Let's go, before Matt grows impatient."

The girl looked up, before looking back at the casket. A few men began to place it on a surface, already hauling it to the outside. She couldn't believe that her lover was now gone and even more, a best friend who she had known for many years. She looked back at Sora, nodding to her. "Okay," she breathed. A few tears slid down her face, before she finally stood.

Sora smiled weakly. "I know this is hard for you Mimi. It's hard on all of us, but I can't imagine what it must feel like to lose—,"

"Let's just go, Sora," she remarked bitterly. She began to walk towards the front of the church.

Sora looked at her, quickly shoving the thought aside. She knew Mimi was just going through a turmoil of emotions. She shook her head, before following her. She wondered how long it would be, before any of their lives returned to normal, if ever at all.

As they step inside Matt's car, they could hear a shout coming from a distance.

"Hey, wait for me!" the voice uttered.

Matt, who had been in the driver's seat, came out quickly, while trying to locate the owner of the voice. He smiled when he realized who it was. "T.K.," he shouted.

His younger brother, had been running to them at a fast pace. Quickly catching up to them, before they had left, he made his way into the back seat along with Mimi. "Ugh… I thought you guys were about to leave me," he breathed, while panting.

Matt, who sat back in the car, turned to look at him. "What happened?" he questioned. "I thought you were going with the Kamiya's?"

The boy nodded. "No. Kari's parents denied me. They said that they wanted it to be family only inside the limo," he admitted. He looked out the window. "Kari tried to convince them, but they still refused. I guess they just want to be alone for the moment. I wasn't hurt by it though, I understand," he finished.

His brother continued to look at him, finally turning back, once he figured he wasn't going to say anything further. He snickered, while turning on the vehicle. "Figures," he hissed.

The others looked at him, surprised by his reaction; though none questioned him. They didn't want to, since they knew Matt only got the way he did when he was really angry. But at what, they didn't know.

Mimi, who had drifted back into her own thoughts, heard the whir of Matt's car as it drove out of the church's parking lot. She looked out the window, while allowing her mind to enter memory lane, once again:

_"Hey, stop it Tai," a shrieking Mimi commanded. She pushed him hard, causing him to stumble backwards, and trip on the leg of the coffee table. He landed, his back first to the ground. He made a plopping sound. She quickly leaned over the couch, eyeing him carefully. "Oh my gosh," she breathed. "Are you okay, Tai?" She was holding her hand to her mouth, while she spoke. She could see him lying face-up, his eyes closed._

_She continued to stare at him, growing worried as the seconds passed. "Tai?" she called his name again. Becoming anxious, she reached out her hand, to check his heartbeat._

_"DAH!" he screamed at her, while grabbing her hand, before she could touch him._

_She screeched. "AH! Dammit Tai," she roared, while punching him on the chest._

_He continued laughing._

_"It's not funny," she cried. "You scared me there for a second."_

_He was balling on the floor, while clutching his stomach. "I can- I can- I can't believe you fell for that," he cried. He continued laughing._

_She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. She smiled menacingly, already thinking of a plan. Playing it smart, she began to cry. "Stupid, Tai," she pretended to sob, while rubbing her eyes. "Why are you always so me- so mean to me?" she muttered. Luckily for her, she was able to produce an actual tear._

_He watched as she began to cry again, quickly stopping his laughter. He leaned in closer to her, while holding his hand out for her. "Don't cry, Mimi," he groaned._

_She slapped his hand away. "Get away from me," she commanded, while still pretending to be hurt._

_He frowned. "Aw come one Meems, you know I didn't mean to laugh at you. It was just a joke," he pleaded._

_She continued to hold her façade. She stood up from the couch, walking over to him, grabbing him by the hair, so she could look at him. He moaned, as she tugged at his hair. "Say you're sorry," she demanded._

_He nodded, while she still held his hair. "I'm sorry," he mumbled._

_"What, what was that? I didn't hear you." she asked him once more, grinning while she did._

_He sighed, while looking away. He could still feel her hand on his hair, though her grip not so tight anymore. He seized the opportunity. He quickly turned around, with his eyes slightly back and his tongue sticking out._

_"Oh, Tai," she groaned. She let go of his hair and moved away from him. "I hate it when you do that," she remarked._

_He started to laugh again._

_Tired of his incessant childish behavior, she began to walk away._

_"Hey, where are you going?" Tai asked her. He stopped laughing as soon as he saw her leaving, before grabbing her hand as fast he could._

_She looked at him. "Away from you," she retorted. "I'm tired of your jokes" she cried._

_He looked at her, smiling. He then began to pull her closer to him._

_"Let go of me," she ordered, while tugging back. She tried clawing at him, but he refused to let her go. He kept pulling her closer to him. "Tai, stop," she groaned._

_He pulled her closer to him, causing her to trip and fall on his legs. He quickly picked her up, noting the expression on her face._

_"Tai," she screamed. She slapped him on the shoulder, once, twice and thrice in a row._

_He used his arms to shield his face, while Mimi struck him. "Okay, okay, I give," he pleaded, while motioning for her to stop._

_She continued, until finally her anger was quelled. She turned around, facing away from him, while crossing her arms. A few moments of silence was all that was created between them._

_He looked at her. "Mimi?" he questioned, cautiously. She remained turned. "Mimi?" he questioned once more. "I'm sorry," he finally admitted. "I was just trying to make you laugh. After what happened today, I—,"_

_She turned quickly, her face matching his from earlier. Her fingers stuck to her cheeks, to ramify his joke in parody._

_He let out a sheepish smile. "That's not funny," he sighed._

_She blinked at him. "Oh, so now it's not funny," she remarked. "So, when was it ever funny?" she questioned him._

_He shrugged. "Mine's was just to help you feel cheery, but yours… yours was just downright mean," he stated coolly._

_She smiled at him. "Say, whatever you want Tai, but you know I got you good," she roared._

_He grinned, feeling defeated. "Okay, whatever," he expressed. He quickly held her by the waist, pulling her closer to him again._

_"Tai," she squealed. She could feel his breath as her pulled her closer to his face. Though she stopped tugging, when she realized what might happen._

_"Close your eyes," he purred, his breath hitting her face._

_She smiled at him, secretly loving every second of the moment. She did as he commanded, while preparing her lips. A few seconds passed. Come on Tai, she thought. She could hear noises, and wondering what they were, she began to open her eyes. Seconds before she opened them completely, she felt something warm brush her lips. At first, she felt it taste strange, but not wanting to end it, she kissed the warm feeling back, finally opening her eyes. Her eyes grew wide, and then she quickly pulled back, shrieking. "TAI! What the fuck!" she cursed._

_He began to laugh, while holding several wet paper towels in his hands. He had dipped them in the hot **(as in steaming hot, not chilly hot) **sauce from the Chinese food they ordered, which now lay on the coffee table._

_She quickly stood up, looking up as he towered over her, standing several inches shorter than him. She fumed, while ready a fist to punch him. She aimed to hit him in his sensitive area, but was blocked by two hands._

_"Whoa, whoa, wait, okay Mimi, I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. He dropped the towels on the table, while pulling her closer to him, while staring at her eyes. "I'm sorry," he repeated._

_She frowned. "How many times are you going to keep saying that?" she asked him, her nostrils flaring. She was tired of his games._

_He nodded. "No more jokes today, I promise," he uttered._

_She eyed him. "No more jokes, ever," she commanded, while rectifying his promise._

_He paused. He remained motionless, only gazing at her intently. "Well, not ever," he began._

_"Ever!" she repeated more loudly this time. She kept her gaze steady, while giving him a stern expression._

_"But, Mimi—,"_

_"No butts!" she ordered, while placing a finger to his lips. "Promise me," she demanded._

_He sighed. "Mimi," he mumbled through her finger. He felt her pull it away. "Mimi, can't I make it up to you any other way?" he asked her. He began to put on a pouty face._

_Not wanting to give in, she turned around. "Nope," she remarked. "I'm sorry Tai, but this is the only way I can ensure that you don't do some stupid again," she finished. She could feel his hands beginning to wrap around her waist. She threw them aside. "That's not going to work," she declared._

_He snickered. "Will this?" he shot back. He turned her, quickly placing his lips on hers, while pressing on the back of her head._

_She could feel his lips brush against hers, as she kissed him back, her eyes closed. She could feel his body brush up against hers, as she leaned in closer to use his stature for support, while she tiptoed to reach his face. They maintained the kiss for several seconds, each holding the others head, while only stopping to take a few moments of air, before continuing._

_He could taste the lipstick on her lips as he kissed her. He could feel his hormones begin to react as he held her by the waist, his body reacting to the moment._

_As she leaned against his body, she began to feel something tugging at her upper thigh. Ignoring it, she continued to kiss him, as he held her closer to his body. "Tai," she moaned, before he zeroed in for another kiss._

_"Yeah?" he asked her, while allowing his lips to climb down her neck, placing a few pecks on her skin. He could smell her aroma as it entered his nostrils, slowly turning him on._

_She moaned again, as she felt him place a peck on her upper chest area. "I- I don't think we should—," she stopped when she felt her feet lift off from the ground. She looked at him, as he continued to plant more kisses on her chest. He had unknowingly picked her up. She continued to let him kiss her, as he slowly climbed down. She pushed at his head, trying to get him to go back up. "Not there," she breathed._

_He listened, going back to her face. "How about here?" he asked, while kissing her in the mouth again._

_She closed her eyes, opening them again, after they stopped to catch another breath of air. "There's fine," she answered back, while smiling. She felt another tug, this time on her lower back, while Tai continued to carry her in his arms. Wondering what it was, she quickly reached out to grab it._

_He began to lean in closer to her face, to kiss her again, but stopped suddenly when he felt a sharp pain shoot up his abdomen. "Ow!" he yelped, dropping her suddenly, his legs collapsing, while he cradled his stomach._

_Riled by the drop, she quickly stood up, fuming again. "Tai, what the hel—," she stopped when she noticed him clutching at his genitals… **(meh… I don't really like to use words like groin, testicles, or even balls… ahaha… but seriously… so I'm using a more appropriate word).** She quickly walked over to him, almost running. "Tai, are you okay?" she asked suddenly, her anger dissipated._

_He looked at her, while still holding onto his privates. He nodded. "Yeah," he spoke aloud in a much higher pitch. He cleared his throat, before continuing. "It just hurts, that's all," he tried muttering. He managed to stand up, with the help of Mimi._

_She watched him as he limped over to the couch, sitting down softly, while holding his stomach. She felt bad, and began to think about what just happened, but stopped when she heard him say something. "What?" she asked him aloud. "Mind getting me some ice?" she heard him relay. She nodded before quickly running into the kitchen._

_A few moments passed, before she returned with a cold case of sodas. "You guys don't have any ice, so I brought you this instead," she remarked, while handing him the box of sodas. "They were in the freezer," she finished._

_He took it form her hand, and quickly opened it, taking out two cans. He placed them on his sensitive area, letting out a moan afterwards._

_She waited for him to put the box aside, before sitting down beside him. "So, what happened?" she asked him. She still couldn't figure out what exactly caused his "area" to hurt._

_He shrugged. "You tell me?" he remarked. "You're the one who grabbed my balls **(I know, I said I wasn't going to use that word, but its dialogue… it's gotta' be realistic)**._

_She blinked at him. "When?"_

_He looked at her, shrugging again. "I don't know. Maybe when you wanted to grab something and—,"_

_"Oh, yeah, I did!" she bellowed, interrupting him. She looked at his startled face. "When we were kissing," she began, "I felt something tug at me constantly. At first I didn't mind, but when you started to carry me, it started to push at my lower back. I don't know. I guess I just got annoyed, so I reached out to shove it away." She paused, while looking at his abdomen. "But I guess I grabbed the wrong… um… thing?" she finished. She began to blush._

_"Yeah, you kind of did," he groaned. He was still in pain, though the feeling was quickly subsiding. He could see her stare at him. Wanting to cheer her up, he quickly tried to change the subject. "So, uh," he began, "what exactly do you think was "tugging" at you, like you said?" he asked her, while slowly saying the tugging part. He figured what it was, but wanted her to confirm it; although, he could feel a tinge of red creeping its way into his cheeks._

_She shrugged. "I don't know," she sincerely admitted. "It was annoying though," she added. She saw him look away. Growing concerned, she tapped him. "Is something the matter," she asked him. "Is it hurting again?" she quickly added._

_He nodded. "No, no" he reiterated. "It's just that…," he tried to form the words in his mouth. He could see her look at him. "The tugging," he continued, "I think that might have been me," he finished, his face swiftly reddening._

_She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"_

_He made a face, while using his eyes to point downwards._

_She looked at him, at first confused by his expression. Quickly, figuring it out, she looked downwards where he was pointing, until finally realizing what he meant. She placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes growing wide. She looked back at him._

_He grinned sheepishly. "Oh my gosh! That's disgusting," her heard her scream out. He looked at her. 'Well, what did you want me to do? You were all there, turning me on and crap," he remarked._

_She continued to eye him. "Yeah, but it's not like we were about to have…," she stopped to blush. She could see him staring at her intently. She placed a hand over her, mouth, whispering the next words through her fingers. "I'm still a virgin, Tai," she confessed._

_He chuckled at that. "Yeah, so am I, what of it?" he stated nonchalantly. He was oblivious to the situation._

_"No, you don't get it," she whispered, as if anyone else was in the room. "I am still a virgin," she repeated._

_He looked at her again, while furrowing his eyebrows. "So?" he whispered back._

_She rolled her eyes. "It means me and Michael never did it," she finally admitted._

_He shrugged again. "Yeah, okay, so what's the point in saying all this?" he asked her. He was dumbfounded by her confession. It was nice to hear that she hadn't done anything past innocence, but he still couldn't figure out where she was getting too._

_She sighed. "Tai, when a girl hasn't done it, it means she's not ready to have… you-know-what," she stated the last part, while blushing._

_He chuckled again. "Okay, Mimi, first of all," he began, "it's the same for guys… sort of, at least, that or because they can't get a girlfriend," he remarked while blinking several times. "Anyways, second of all," he continued, "we were not, I repeat, not going to have sex," he finished._

_"Sh, sh, don't say that word," she whispered again._

_He looked at her, in that "are you serious" look. "Are you serious Mimi?" he laughed._

_She nodded. "I just get creep-ed out by the thought, that's all," she explained. "I don't know, I guess the thought of doing anything past kissing, especially out of marriage, makes me feel… dirty, if not, slutty," she confessed._

_He looked at her. "Mimi, I promise you here and now. Nothing past making-out, was ever going to happen," he reassured her. He could see her eye him carefully. "Honest," he added, while holding his hands up._

_She smiled. "I believe you Tai," she declared. She looked at him, while he still held the soda can between his legs. She began to feel bad again. "And sorry about grabbing you there?" she remarked, while pointing at his crotch._

_He smirked at her. 'More like squeezing," he joked. "Like, really, you had to grasp so hard?"_

_She began to blush again. "Well, it's not like I meant to," she countered. "I apparently was aiming for something else of yours, and I guess I went a little…," she could see him make a face. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I went "much" lower," she finished, while making quotation marks with her fingers._

_He laughed a little. "Your words not mine," he parried._

_She smirked back at him. "Very funny, Tai," she chuckled, while punching him playfully. She could see him reach out again, his face coming closer to hers._

_"I don't think we finished this last one," he reminisced, while holding her chin in his hand. "Mind doing me the favor?" he quipped._

_She smiled. "You know it," she replied. She felt his lips caress hers, as his tongue (again I am getting too detailed…) slipped into her mouth. Startled by it, but not wanting to end it, she did the same to his. They kept it up for the next several minutes, each panting and breathing every few seconds to catch a breath of air._

_Tai was the first one to pull back. "Let's stop," he mumbled through her lips._

_She felt his lips pull away, before giving him a questioning expression._

_He smiled at her. "I would love to continue, but I don't want this to go any further than it should," he remarked._

_Again, she gave him another questioning expression._

_He chuckled again. "Mimi," he called her name._

_She could feel her body quiver at the sound of his voice._

_"If we continue, it'll only turn me on, more than I am now," he finished._

_She blushed at that, fully understanding what he was saying. "Oh," she yelped. "Um… then I guess… I'll… um—," she stopped when he placed a finger to her lips._

_"Don't worry about it," he chuckled. "Just, next time, let's not go too fast," he suggested. He saw her nod. "Good, cause' the last thing I need is a huge cut from the damn zipper in my pant," he joked._

_She shrieked. "Oh my gosh Tai, you're are such a nasty and perverted—,"_

_"Hey, I'm a guy," he implored._

_She smirked at him. "Yeah, well, guy," she remarked coolly. "Don't let it get to your head."_

_He began to laugh, and she joined him. They continued on that way for the rest of the night, as they enjoyed each others company._

Then, the memory faded away.

She sat in the car, continuing to gaze out the window, wondering to herself, why things had to be they way they were. She closed her eyes, pressing on them, causing a few of the tears that welled up to glide down her face. She made no motion to wipe them. She kept on the thoughts of life, brooding all the way, as Matt drove them to the cemetery, where they were to bury her lover; the tears, sliding down her face, carrying with them, every ounce of her former being.

* * *

**I hope I didn't gross anyone too much with this chapter. As everyone can see, I have added the first romantic moment between Tai and Mimi. Albeit, it didn't go too well for them. The part about Tai getting hit in the groin, I originally was NOT going to use, but then I thought it might be funny (although, i don't really like writing stuff like that in the first place). Hope it didn't make anyone too uncomfortable. Anyways, if you like this story, please don't forget to review, follow and/or favorite it. **


	3. Words of Expression

**I introduce another shot of this story. I hope many will be able to appreciate it. Warning- the following contains M-rated content such as: a sexual scene and cursing. Readers discretion is advised. I hope the scenes aren't too provocative. They are only slight suggestions, but nonetheless, practice precaution. Disclaimer: I do NOT won Digimon. If I did, Mimi and tai would end up together and Sora would leave Matt, possibly, maybe, I don't know.**

* * *

The field stirred, as the wind brushed along, causing the blades of the grass to glide with every sweep. A clamor of ducks and other wildlife created the ambience of a serene moment. The great lake imbedded at the center of the field lay softly, its waters gently moving forth and back, as the animals roamed by it. Several fish swam elegantly through the currents, their tails leaving behind tiny ripples on the surface of the body. To an onlooker, the site of this momentous field would have seemed picturesque; although, to those who were visiting its grounds, such a world would never exist.

Coming in slowly, off the front of the cemetery, drove a black limousine. A few white birds scattered, as the grim car parked its way into the lot specifically created to house the automobiles. Once settled, a thread of people emerged, each of their faces gloomed; their heads lowered, while walking slowly to an area a little ways past the great body of water.

The animals, who had been previously, preoccupied with their daily routine of eating and nurturing, quickly stopped to gaze at them. Their tiny faces and miniature statures hidden behind the row of bushes, logs and trees. It's as if though, they knew, another _one_ was coming, each of them unknowingly, paying their respects.

Finally, after a young woman with curled brown hair, emerged from the vehicle, did the animals disperse; as if each of them sensed a sudden wind of sorrow. The young girl, who seemed to be carrying a rose in her hand, slowly walked over to the where the animals were previously. She placed the rose on top of a nearby white bench, before finally sitting down, her legs crossed, in waiting.

She looked at the group of people as they made their way over to a small building neatly tucked behind a bushel of foliage. She could sense the calmness of the moment, closing her eyes as the wind swept by gently. Letting out a short breathe of air, before opening them again, she then turned her attention to the dirt road before her. She watched as another set of cars reared in, unmindful of whom the people were that arose from inside their doors. It wasn't until a scarlet automobile, upon recognition, did she bother to stand, walking over to it as it parked, while leaving behind the rose.

She patiently waited for the people inside to emerge, holding her hands close to her chest. Gazing at the doors as they opened, she instantly recognized each of the faces, as they exited. Two blonde men, a red haired woman and… she stopped to look at the final person. An auburn-haired young woman slowly appeared from inside the vehicle. She couldn't help but frown, as the other woman's face grew solemn at her notice. "I'm glad you all made it," the young woman spoke to her four friends.

They nodded in return. "We wouldn't miss this day no matter what, Kari," the taller of the blonde's assured. He seemed to be tugging at his tux, trying to shift the tie from his neck, as the heat poured in from the afternoon sun.

Glancing at the two women who stood by each other on the other side of the car, the young woman quickly made her way over to them. "Sora," she began. She watched as the red-haired woman turned, noticing her hands covering her face to shield it from the sun.

The red-haired smiled softly. "Hey, Kari," she expressed. "I'm sorry we came late, we—,"

"No you're fine," Kari interrupted. "My family just got here as well. They're barely placing Taichi over at the mausoleum," she finished, while pointing at the building her family had entered.

The auburn-haired woman turned at the sound of a familiar name. "They're placing Tai in there?" she asked, while pointing.

Kari nodded. "My parents wanted it to be a private burial. It…," she trailed, her head lowering.

The other two girls noticed as Kari's face grew grim. Sora, the more attuned of the two, spoke first to assure the young woman. "Kari," she began, while placing a hand to her shoulder. She looked up. "I know it's hard to lose your brother. I mean, it's hard on all of us, but you…," she trailed. She could see the puffiness in her eyes.

"It's okay Sora," Kari assured, while smiling. "You don't have to worry. I'll be fine." With that, she quickly turned and began walking towards the stone mausoleum. She stopped to look back, only when she noticed no one else following her. "Come on," she commanded, while waving for them. "We have to hurry before they place Tai in the wall."

The group nodded quickly, before running to her. Four young people, two men and woman walked side-by-side as they made their way over to the cream platted building. Their faces sour, but expressions hard. Each of them held a strong wish- not wanting to seem depressed in hopes for the other.

Only a young woman stood alone by the vehicle. Having not noticed that she remained behind, she took it as an opportunity, and instead walked over to a nearby white bench. She crept slowly, stopping once she noticed a red rose placed neatly in the center. She smiled softly, before picking it up. Eyeing the thorns carefully, she reached out a finger, so as to touch one of them. Slowly inching in her finger, she pressed the thorn deeply inside her skin, all the while ignoring the pain as it seared down her nerves.

Finally satisfied with the result, she pulled the rose away. A deep scarlet of red seeped out from the tiny hole created only moments ago. She gazed at it intently, her eyes blinking in wonderment. Smiling, she then placed the rose on the bench once more, sitting herself beside it. She lat her hands fall unto her lap, while closing her eyes and allowing the warmth of the sun to radiate down her face. She could hear it all- the sounds of birds, chirping, the noise of the water currents, and most soothing was the latent clamor of the wind rustling by, softly caressing her hair, as it picked up every strand. She could feel the blood begin to drip down her finger, and so she pulled out a small napkin from her purse. Carefully tucking her finger in it, she then looked at the rose, her eyes growing distant. The thorns on its stem, the color of its bud and the softness of the petals each reminded her of something from so long ago.

Closing her eyes once more, she then allowed the ambience around her to take her in, into another memory from many months before:

_The room was lavished with all sorts of ornaments, flowers and pottery. The walls had been colored with a cream design, and the wood tile paved the flooring. A bustle of people walked by, as they fretted over which bouquet was best. Another group stood by the window of the store, leering in for a take of the shop's inner sanctum. _

_The door rang, as a bell chimed, indicating a new customer. The woman by the register greeted him, smiling politely. "Hello, Sir," she expressed. "What can I do for you today?"_

_The man looked around, before allowing his eyes to fall on her. He smiled politely. "Nothing much," he replied. "I'm just looking for some beautiful roses… um… no…," he paused to think. It didn't take long before another person called his name._

_"Tai?" a voice called._

_The man turned quickly, acknowledging the voice. His face brightened. "Oh, hey Mimi," he regarded._

_The young woman walked up to him. "Hey," she responded. "What brings you here?"_

_He smiled in return, while holding his arms out to hug her. After separating, he replied. "Oh, nothing," he stated, while rolling his eyes. He knew she wouldn't wait for him. Mimi was never the type to take the backseat. _

_"Well, since you're here," she began, "lets go pick some nice lilies. Mom will definitely like those," she finished. She grabbed him by the wrist, while pulling him away from the front of the store. _

_"Mimi, wait," he countered, while trying to pull away from her grasp. It proved to be futile, as she pulled him deeper into the store. The last thing he saw was a young cashier smiling happily at them, her hand close to her mouth in giggle. He could have sworn he saw her mouth a "good luck" before a wall blocked his view. _

_"There," Mimi gasped, while pointing at a bouquet of lilies, each with contrasting colors. _

_Tai looked to where she was pointing. He frowned. "You sure those are the ones your mom wants. Didn't she say she wanted roses, or—,"_

_"Oh, Taichi," she called him by his full name. "My mom hates roses. She says she allergic to them, but I know the real reason." She quickly picked up the nearest bouquet, shaking the water off of them. ""And to think, I was going to let you do the shopping. It's a good thing I listened to Sora," she sighed at the last part._

_"Sora?" he breathed. "I thought you said Sora was away on vacation with her family?"_

_"She is," she replied. She stopped shaking the flowers, and rose, neatly tucking the bouquet in her hands. She then turned to face him. "I called her to ask for some advice."_

_"Advice?" he asked._

_She nodded. "Her mom owns this flower shop," she reminded. _

_"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."_

_She smiled at him. "Which is the reason why I called her. I thought she might have some suggestions on what to give my mom."_

_He furrowed his eyebrows. "And you didn't trust me?"_

_She smirked. "Tai," she uttered his name, while reaching out her hand. She was teasing him. "Sora's mom said that it's not a good idea to trust a man to pick the right flowers, unless it's for his girl… or something like that?" she quipped, while placing a finger to her lip._

_He smirked back. "Yeah, then how is it that it's only men who do the shopping here," he stated, while pointing at a group of teenage boys behind her._

_She turned to face them. She could see them each picking out a few roses from the stands, chuckling lightly at what she saw. She turned to face him again. "Why is it that men only get roses?" she asked, unintentionally digressing. _

_He shrugged. "Don't all women love roses?" he quipped. _

_She snickered. "Tai, you'd have to be either stupid or mental to believe that." _

_He rolled his eyes. 'Well, whatever. Let's just go. I get nausea just being here," he stated. He turned around motioning for her to follow him._

_She nodded her head. Standing side-by-side as they walked towards the cashier, she couldn't help but turn around to the group of boys again. She hummed silently, secretly wishing that one of those boys was Tai, picking a few roses for her. _

_"You okay?" he asked her. He could see her looking at the boys, his thoughts running away with him._

_She blinked several times, upon hearing his words. She hadn't noticed that they were standing at the front, Tai already taking the money from the cashier. She turned to face him, smiling. "Yeah," she replied. She shook her head. "It's just that…," she trailed. _

_"What?' he asked, once he received the bouquet from the woman. He stood by her now._

_"It's nothing, really," she softly argued. "Come on," she quickly digressed, "let's just go. Mom will want to place the flowers in a vase, before they begin to wither." With that, she quickly made her way to the door, not wanting to continue the conversation. _

_He sighed, watching as she sped towards the glass door. He looked back at the boys, his eyes narrowing at the stand. He couldn't help but feel uneasy. Letting out another breath of air, he then turned to Mimi, noting her looking at him sternly. Sighing once more, he quickly walked over. "So, this is it?" he asked while pointing at the bouquet in her hands. He knew it was a stupid question to ask, but he figured anything was better than nothing; since he sensed sudden tension with Mimi._

_She nodded. "Yeah. Come on," she pressed, while making her way to the door._

_Noticing, he quickly ran past her, opening the door for her. "There you go m'lady," he gestured. _

_She smiled sheepishly, while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks," she expressed dryly. _

_He frowned, but quickly smiled when she turned to look at him. He waited for her to walk outside completely before looking back at the interior of the store. He noticed the woman smiling at him, with an apologetic gleam in her eyes as if to say, "I'm sorry" for him. He smiled back at her, before looking at the stand of roses. He whispered something through his mouth, before finally coming outside. The glass door closed gently behind him. _

She drifted back into reality, as she felt the blood on her hand begin to glide down her finger. She carefully unwrapped the napkin from her hand, to look at the cut. It had swollen lightly, but she could still make out the bruise. Wincing slightly as she touched it, she then sighed, while leaning backwards. She could feel the sun hit her face once more, closing her eyes at the touch of it. "Tai," she breathed his name, a slight despair hidden within her voice. "I miss you so much…," she trailed. A trickle of water glided down her face, slowly making its way down, until it finally landed on her finger. She opened her eyes at the feeling of it, looking at her finger once more.

The cut remained where it was, though it's bleeding had finally ceased. She smiled softly, though her lips were crooked in sorrow. She could feel her eyes begin to well up. She quickly buried her head into the palm of her unwounded hand. "I'm so sorry Tai," she muttered, as several tears began to slide down. "I know you told me to always be strong no matter what." She let out a soft cry of despair, unable to finish her thoughts. She pressed on, nonetheless. "But I can't," she mumbled through wet tears. "I need you… I need you my love," she cried, while cradling her hands onto her bosom. "I- I love you," she finally confessed. She let out another cry of despair, this time her voice fading off into the distance, as another memory quickly swept her into sorrow:

_"Mimi, Mimi come on, we're going to be late," a man yelled from a distance._

_The auburn-haired young woman turned to look at him, waving a finger to wait. She mouthed an "I'll be right there," before placing the cell back to her ear. "I'm sorry, Lena, it seems my boyfriend has lost the last bit of his patience at the moment." "Well, that's all right," she heard the other woman say. "All men are impatient by nature. As my mother use to say, 'you can't tame a bull'," Mimi could hear the other woman begin to laugh. She laughed slightly in return to not come off as rude._

_"Anyways," she heard the woman digress. "I'll trust you remember to come in the following morning. It seems that other girl, mm, what's her name—,"_

_"Kari," she replied._

_"Ah yes, Kari. She's won't be making it to the show. I hope you understand. I know she is your friend, but—,"_

_"It's okay," she assured. "Lena, I'm sure Kari will understand." "Mm, very well dear," she heard the other woman reply. "Call me as soon as your flight lands." "Yes, I will do so," Mimi politely responded. She waited for the other woman to click, before finally slamming her cell shut, and tucking it away in her purse. She quickly walked over to where Tai was standing, tucking her hair behind the cusps of her ears._

_"Finally," Tai huffed. "Geez, Meems. I thought I was going to have to wait here forever," he exclaimed._

_She beamed at him. "Well, just be lucky I came at all," she snapped._

_He frowned. "You mad or something?" he asked with concern._

_She looked at him, his eyes putting on a hurt expression. She sighed, while chastising herself in her mind. She looked at him again, not wanting to ruin the day she had planned for both him and her. She nodded. "No," she admitted. "It's just…," she sighed once more._

_He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I understand. It's probably been a long day or whatever."_

_She smiled at him. She always liked him for that. He was always so forgiving, no matter what._

_"Now come on. Let's go inside before we miss the rest of the movie," he demanded, while motioning for her to follow him._

_She shook her head, before standing by his side as they walked inside the movie theater. She grabbed his hand, and placed it in her own, so as to indicate that they were a couple- something she was more than happy to show, to any passerby._

_It was seven at night when they were finally seated at the back of the theater, each hardly watching the movie; considering they were transfixed on other things._

_"All right, Mimi," Tai moaned, while pulling away from her face. "We need to stop. I don't want this to go…," he trailed when he felt a hand touch his chest._

_"Oh, but Tai," she moaned back. "We hardly got started." She began to kiss him again, as they made out behind the seats of the theater._

_The young couple had chosen to sit at the back of the theater room, since no one, if anyone, really sat behind there. It was usually the code for young couples who wished to express their love in a public area, under a dark room. Luckily for them, the theater room itself, hardly had any visitors today, and if any, they were all seated at the very front row._

_"Mimi, I'm serious," he groaned, while pulling away again. He could feel Mimi's hands begin to go lower, though he made no motion to stop her. Although he didn't want things to go too far, he couldn't help but allow it. He hated to admit it, but— he liked the feeling._

_"Tai," she breathed his name again. She began to kiss his neck as he kissed her back. "I want to stop, but…," she trailed, when she felt his hand touch her upper chest. She made a motion to swipe it, but stopped midway, when she felt a hot surge of emotions run up her spine. She smiled at the feeling. She extended the favor by allowing her hand to gently brush against his inner thighs. She could feel him shudder._

_"Mimi," he breathed, while he continued to kiss her. "We can't do this," he uttered. He continued to kiss her, nonetheless. "We're, we're not even marri—," he stopped to groan, when he felt her hand touch the area directly under his navel._

_"Not so loud," she muttered to him. She began to kiss the lower part of his neck, while allowing his hands to run against her back. "We. Don't. Need. For. Other. People. To Hear. Us," she stated while pecking him between words._

_He could feel her go lower, as she unbuttoned his shirt, piece by piece. He knew where things would lead if he allowed them, but he couldn't find the willpower inside himself to resist. Instead he made another swipe to her chest, this time followed by a soft moan from her. He smiled as he began to lower his hands, stopping only when he felt her hand on his. He cupped her face to look at her._

_"Not now, Taichi," she moaned his name, before pulling away to go back to kissing him. This time she went higher, aiming for his neck once more._

_He frowned, but quickly changed his expression when she began to kiss him again. He did the same, as he pecked her on the lower part of her neck._

_"If- if we do this now. We'll- we'll end up regretting it later," she moaned as he pecked her on the lower part of her neck once more._

_"I. Know," he stated between words. He continued to kiss her, his head slowly going lower. "But. I. Love. You," he finished. He aimed for another kiss, this time on her breast, but instead he felt his body fall over. She had moved out of the way. Picking himself up quickly, he looked at her, his face in a confused expression._

_"Tai," she called his name softly. "I… why did you say those words?"_

_He continued to look at her in confusion. Standing up, he then crossed his arms over his chest. "What words?"_

_She shook her head. "You know. Those three words. I… I love… don't make me say it Tai," she uttered._

_He furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean I love you?" he asked._

_She nodded._

_He snickered, while giving her another questioning expression. "What's so wrong about that?" he asked. "We've said it, only, a million times."_

_She shook her head again. "Yeah, but those times we weren't serious about it."_

_He frowned. "Well, what so serious about this one?"_

_She frowned as well. "Tai," she began. "We've been dating for almost two years now. The last time you ever said 'I love you' was when you and Matt got drunk over some spiked drinks back in T.K.s birthday party. That was last-last November."_

_He shrugged. "So?"_

_She bit her upper lip. "Tai" she called his name again._

_"Mimi, I don't see what the big deal is," he raised his voice slightly, though still in a whisper. The last he needed was to attract unwanted attention._

_Her expression hardened. "Tai," she slightly yelled his name. She could see a few stares from the people several rows to the front. She turned to face him after mouthing an apology. She picked up her purse and then grabbed his hand. "Come on," she ordered, already dragging him. "We'll talk about this outside."_

_He made no attempt to refuse, and instead followed her._

_After passing and shoving through people, they both finally found themselves behind the back-lot of the theater._

_"Okay, what is this about?" Tai snickered at her; after they finally made sure no one else was around._

_She looked at him squarely in the eyes. "Tai," she said his name again. She saw his snicker at it, though she ignored it. "Remember back when you and I promised to never say I love you, unless we meant it?"_

_He paused for a second to think. After finally remembering, he nodded. "Yeah. It was last New Year's. I remember you made me promise to never say it unless I was sincere about it."_

_She nodded. "And that's my problem. You did say it. Tonight," she exclaimed while pointing at him._

_He blinked at her in puzzlement. "Mimi, I don't get it," he started. He began to walk to her, only continuing once he was at an arms length away. "Why is it such a problem now?"_

_She looked up at him. "Because," she cried. "You're not supposed to say it, unless you really mean it. You're not supposed to say it, unless… unless," she could feel her eyes begin to well up._

_"Mimi," he called her name again. He embraced her tightly in his arms, feeling her shake with every sob. "Mimi, I really meant it. I love you," he confessed. "I love you, Mimi," he reiterated. He felt her pull away, his expression in wonder._

_"Tai…," she breathed. "I…," she couldn't find it in herself to look at him._

_He made a motion to hold her again, but instead she pulled away. He could see something in her eyes. Was it anger? Sorrow?_

_She shook, feeling depressed as she watched his hurt expression. She could see him begin to quiver at the bottom of his lip. "Tai, I don't…," she trailed again. She turned quickly to finish her sentence, unable to do it while eyeing him. She closed her eyes, before uttering the next words in a whisper so he could hear them correctly. "I don't love you back, Tai," she softly cried. A few tears began to slide down her face, shining with the silver light of the moon._

_He froze at the sudden confession. His thoughts began to race without him, his body feeling numb. "Wha- what do you mean?" was all he could think to ask._

_She turned to face him again. "I'm so sorry Tai," was her only reply. "I can't… I don't love you in that way yet. I love you like a girl likes a boy, but as a woman…," she looked down at her feet. She wanted to express the next part clearly. Finally making her decision, she then looked at him again. Only, he wasn't looking at her. She didn't care. She had to say it now, since the moment was as good as any. "I need a man, Tai," she finally spoke. "I need to make sure you're a man first, and not another boy who will break my heart some day. I need to make sure you will be there for me through the hard times and the thick times."_

_He only looked at her. His face in bewildered sorrow._

_"Michael," she continued. "When he left me, he hurt me real bad, Tai. He hurt me so much… I felt like my whole world was going to crumble. I—,"_

_"But I'm not Michael," he expressed. He saw her look at him, though he continued. "I may not be some awesome guy, Mimi, but at least I'm more the man than he ever was," he retorted._

_"Tai—,"_

_"And you know what else Mimi. I've been with you through all your hard times since we were little kids and back. I don't know what you would call what we were doing back at the theater," he roared while pointing towards the red building. "But I call that two people who are in love," he bellowed._

_She shook her head, her face beginning to contort. "Stop saying that," she snapped. Her tears began to glide down her face more rapidly. "Stop calling it love, Taichi," she roared back. "Because it's not. It's not okay," she croaked, her voice cracking between words. "I need you to be—,"_

_"To be what?" he shouted. He could feel his anger began to rise. "To be a man. What's a man to you, huh?" he expressed. He could see her nod in dejection, yet he couldn't find it in himself to stop. "You need someone to always be there for you, to hold your hand, Mimi, what?" he angrily questioned._

_She beamed at him. She walked a few inches closer. "Stop it Tai," she muttered._

_He beamed back. He could feel her getting closer. But you know what," he digressed. "You say you want a man, but sometimes… you ever think about maybe just maybe. I want a real woman?"_

_She slapped him across the face quicker than he could react. She could her the noise echo through the back alley. Once it had faded. She saw him look at her, his hand holding his cheek._

_He didn't look at her in surprise, only anger was etched on his face. He spit something on the ground, before grinding his teeth together. "I don't get you Mimi," he breathed dryly. "Were out here having a good time and somehow you managed to ruin it," he expressed. His anger began to increase._

_She narrowed her eyes. "It's because you're always saying something before thinking. Just like a boy," she retorted vainly._

_He narrowed his eyes in return, snickering while he did. "What? So you want me to be this perfect guy who never makes mistakes? News flash Mimi, but no man… wait, no person in this fucking world is perfect, including you," he fumed. He was standing tall, his height towering over her._

_"Don't curse," she fumed back. "It's disgusting."_

_He sighed, his nostrils flaring. "Don't curse? Really Mimi," he breathed dryly. "Don't do this, don't do that, shit Mimi what the hell do you want from me?" he asked._

_"I said it already?" she bellowed suddenly. She snapped. "I. want. A . Fucking. Man," she shouted. She was standing on the tips of her toes. "My dad wasn't one, my ex-fiancé wasn't one, my uncle… all the men who were supposed to protect me weren't," she finally admitted. She could feel her body begin to shake. "Don't you get it Taichi?" she uttered. "I don't need another guy in my life, if all he's going to do is hurt me," she cried. Running out of energy, her legs collapsed, her body sinking it. Her dress wrapped her legs, hiding them under it. "I need someone who can protect me," she cried again. "I need—,"_

_"A man," he breathed softly._

_She looked up at him. "When I was little. I never told you guys, not anyone really. But when I was little, my dad used to beat me. He would always say it's what I deserved. That I was the reason mom left us. For the past five years, before I met you guys, I used to believe it."_

_Tai leaned in closer, though he remained still._

_"He would always buy me whatever I wanted after he hit me," she continued. "He promised that for every dollar he spent on me, it was for every second he beat me. You've seen all the stuff I have?" she asked him. "You can imagine how many times he's beaten me," she followed up quickly._

_He made no motion to say anything. His eyes, much like his body, were glued to where they were. Standing before her, looking down with sadness._

_"Finally, the day before summer camp, I somehow managed to convince the school board to let me go. I finally managed to convince them that I was needed at the camp. I—,"_

_"But Mimi," he interrupted. "I've met your dad. Remember back when the world was in trouble? And your Mom, she looked happy too," he finished._

_"Those weren't my real parents," she confessed._

_He looked at her stunned._

_"They adopted me a year before summer camp. After I ran away, they became like my parents. Even though I still lived with my dad. It wasn't until I was twelve, when I moved to New York, that's when I was able to live with my new parents. But there I also found new problems. My uncle… then Michael… and now," she stopped, not wanting to finish._

_He didn't let her. He quickly knelt down, cradling her tight, as she shook. "Oh, Mimi," he groaned. He ran his fingers through her hair, as she cried. He could feel her tears fall on to his back. "Why didn't you tell me all of this?" he asked._

_She nodded her head in his chest, after burrowing her own in it. "I was too scared," she cried. More tears slid down her face. "I was too scared to tell anyone, even my closest friends. I needed someone Tai. I needed someone to hold me. I need someone," she wept. "I need someone to love me with their heart, and not only their eyes," she expressed._

_"Mimi," he croaked. He could feel his own eyes begin to well, though he shook his head. He knew he had to stay strong. He hasn't cried for many years now, and he wasn't about to start. "I do mean it though," he uttered. He cupped her chin in his hands, making sure she was staring at him. He could see them. Her caramel eyes gleamed with pain and sorrow. "I love you Mimi," he confessed. "I don't care what happens, but no matter what; I never ever want to hurt you. I know today doesn't prove that, but if you let me make it up somehow I know I can," he finished._

_She stared back at his eyes, searching deeply into them. Several seconds passed, before she finally looked away, sighing. "Okay," she muttered. "I think its time finally told you then," she concluded. She began to wipe away the tears in her eyes._

_He looked at her in confusion._

_"The day after tomorrow, I have to leave on a trip to France," she grimaced._

_"France?' he stuttered._

_She nodded. "I'll be away for two months."_

_"Two month…, he began to say, but stopped when he noticed her expression hardened. "But Mimi—,"_

_She placed a finger on his lips. "This is your test," she obliged. "I want to know whether our love can last these two months, or whether it'll break us apart," she stated._

_He sighed. He paused to think, but then only nodded. "Okay," was all he said. "Okay."_

_She smiled at him. "I'm not done with this proposal," she finished. He looked at her, and she noticed his expression turn to fear. She liked and disliked that fact, though she ignored it. "Here it is," she began. She grabbed his hand into hers. "If we survive these two months. If we're still together by September, then I'll say it back. I'll let us become official," she concluded._

_His face brightened. "You mean it," he asked._

_She couldn't help but giggle at his excitement. Like a little kid. She nodded while grinning. "And then, who know. Maybe we can get married?" she jested._

_He blushed at that. 'Ah, uh, um… Mimi,"_

_"I'm kidding Tai," she smiled. "One step at a time, right?" she asked._

_He nodded. "But there is something else we can do?" he proposed._

_"Oh?" she queried._

_"You can tell me more about your dad, and that uncle of yours," he finished._

_She let her eyes fall to her knees, but then looked at him, nodding in agreement. "It's a deal," she finished._

_He smiled. "Can you forgive me for today?" he asked suddenly._

_She smirked at him. "Not unless you can forgive me?" she asked._

_He nodded, before standing up again, extending his hand for her. "All's forgiven and forgotten," he expressed._

_She grabbed his hand, standing elegantly, dusting her dress afterwards. She stopped when his hand grabbed hers, though she didn't have time to react as he pulled her in for another kiss._

_"I'll be a man someday," he expressed after they pulled away. "I hope you can be the one to make me," he concluded._

_She smiled at him. "As do I hope that you can be the one to make me a woman," she regressed._

_He smiled back, before pulling her in for another kiss. The kiss lasted for a while, until the memory began to pull away, leaving behind traces of forgotten memories._

The water ran still, the sun shining down with its luminance. It was a wonder as to how anyone could weep on such a beautiful day; and so, there still was. The auburn-haired woman sat on the white bench, moaning silently as she wept over her former lover. She could feel the tears glide down, carrying every essence of her former life with it. She muttered the words onto the palm of her hand, her heart in pain, at what never was. "I love you Taichi," she cried once more. "I'm so sorry I never was able to tell you. I'm so sorry my love. I'm so… sorry," she cried.

The sky broke through the clouds bringing in a familiar sense of calm. Despite the day's joyous serenity, no one below a certain field; where the trees flowed, and the waters sparkled, could have known the pain hidden deep beneath the hearts of eleven young men and women, as they mourned the loss of a once beloved, whom should never return into their lives.

* * *

**Well, here is the third chapter into this story. I can't believe I actually continued this. I hope its well punctuated and written. Hope to hear any reviews concerning this (if anyone cares that is). Hue warning, before anyone gets into the later chapters. There will be, I repeat, WILL BE some more sexual content (some much more provocative than this chapter) later in the story, and not just between Tai and Mimi. Just thought I should throw that out there. Any who, thanks for reading and I hope you may all keep supporting.**


	4. Author's Note Read If You Must Want

For whoever is actually enjoying the story and so has continued to read it; or… you simply love me. I realize I can't keep doing the POV on Mimi (which is rather nice, but… yeah). Anyways, PM (do NOT review) on which characters I should do next in this memory relapse. I would appreciate who/what/when/where and any other form of mention as to why. Thank you and have a great day!

Also, any couples you might like to see happen please PM me those too. I know I said it was going to be ultimately a Michi, Sorato, Daikari/Taikari at the end, but… that's the end. Anything can happen in-between. Also, if you'd like any other character couples to come out (like Kenlei, Youshiro, etc.) tell me in a PM.

Any who, that's the end of this author's note. Also, again, do not review, PM me your thoughts. If you want to review, review on the story, not on this Author's Note.


End file.
